Finale - Part 2
The following scene takes place in Kingdom Hearts Unlimited - The Journey, shortly before the first battle with Maleficent. Story The audience chamber of Forbidden Mountain was all but empty now. Only Maleficent, Hades, Creeper, Darth Vader, the Phantom Blot, and Thanos stood guard over the comatose princesses. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps on the stone floors. Maleficent turned to see Mozenrath and Oswald approaching. No, not Oswald. The rabbit had clearly changed. A cruel malevolence burned within his yellow eyes, something he lacked before. Even Mozenrath seemed a bit more regal than usual, as if his pride had somehow doubled by some unknown means. Then it hit her as clear as the moon's rays at night. Her final ally had chosen this opportunity to make his move. "I see the path has appeared at last," "Oswald" said, looking upon the Keyhole, his voice echoing with a distorted drone behind it. "Yes, the Keyhole to the dark realm of Tartarus has indeed been revealed to us...as have you, Wiseman. You certainly took your time in joining us in your long desired form." "Oswald" fixed her in his gaze, his expression unmoved. "When your physical form has been destroyed for centuries and you have to summon your remaining power to simply remain on the mortal plane, we'll see how long it takes you to find an ideal host body." Maleficent scoffed. They may have united by a common goal, but it was clear that her old enemy wouldn't put up with any perceived slights. "Remember," Mozenrath chimed in, "once the Keyhole is unlocked, the Darkhearts are going to come swarming out. They won't care who gets in their way. They'll destroy anything in their path as they consume this world." "Try telling someone who cares," Hades chuckled. "We've come this far. No backing down now." "Once the Darkhearts are sated on this world," Vader rasped, "we can begin using them as a weapon to annihilate any who stand in our way." "Everything else has been seen to, my lord," the Blot addressed his master. "All that remains is to unlock the Keyhole." "Fortunate, then, that I have a tool to do just that." By raising his hand, "Oswald" quickly conjured a burst of dark energy which coalesced into what appeared to be a Keyblade. Unlike the other keyblades that Taran and Mickey had wielded, this new weapon was ebony black with a sharp, jagged blood red hilt, and no keychain attached at the end. Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "Oh! You didn't tell me you would be able to do that." "There is a problem though," "Oswald" interrupted, paying no heed to Maleficent. "All the princesses are here, yes?" "They are, but this one," Maleficent said, gesturing to Eilonwy, "did not react as she should have." "Yes, I noticed as well," Thanos said, scratching his chin. "It would seem we were correct. Her heart is already gone. And without it, we won't be able to open the Keyhole." Mozenrath knelt down to examine Eilonwy's body. "Strange, she doesn't appear to have been harmed. This certainly wasn't the work of Darkhearts. We wouldn't have her here if it was." "It is possible..." "Oswald" started, before the sound of a large door opening captured the attention of the villains. At once, all their gazes were directed to the door to the inner courtyard. "Our little band of miscreants has arrived, it seems," Maleficent sighed, shaking her head. "Very well. Hades, you and I are to deal with this matter personally with the others." "What?! Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure that's suicide for us at this point!", Hades stammered in protest, but a quick glare from the Mistress was all it took to shut him down. Then, she turned to face the generals. "The rest of you stay here and guard the princesses." "As you wish, my queen! By all means, royal sires!", Creeper chattered in agreement. "He does have a point", Mozenrath added. "One can never be too careful, especially at such a crucial moment." "Let her go," "Oswald" stated, smirking. "I'm sure she has waited long enough to dirty her own hands." But Thanos wasn't as eager to follow up on the faerie's commands; already he was summoning a Dark Corridor to exit through even as Maleficent and Hades marched down the stairs to the Castle Chapel. "You can hurry along to your demise for all I care, Maleficent, but I have more pressing matters to deal with", he muttered in passing to the others. "Besides, I have consulted with the Other and we have agreed it is not yet time for me to face the boy in battle, lest our respective journeys end so soon before their time. I shall await the results of the duel when all is said and done, but from here on in, the rest of you are on your own." And with that, the Mad Titan crossed the corridor and was gone. All the while, "Oswald" watched his so-called allies depart for the final battle and slowly smiled a cruel, fanged grin. "Excellent...", he chuckled as soon as the duo were out of sight, "Everything is going as planned. Soon, the combined power of the Dark Keyblade and the Silver Imperium Crystal will be ours, and every heart shall finally return to the glorious darkness from whence they came under our control." "Yes, master", Vader declared as he knelt in worship to his superior officer. "This game has been very amusing for all of us", the Blot added in agreement, "But now it is time for it to end." At this, the remaining villains, save Vader, let out a malevolent string of cackling as they glowed with an unearthly blue unlight... Category:Script Teases